


Pleased

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pleased

**Title:** Pleased  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** OFC  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Narcissa  
 **Author's Notes:** Highlight for warnings* MPreg. *  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pleased

~

Harry brushed a kiss onto Draco’s temple. “All right?” he asked.

“I am a Malfoy,” Draco declared loftily. “I am fine. Now, where is she?”

Harry bit his lip. This was clearly not the time to remind Draco that only minutes before he had been screaming at Harry, threatening to castrate him. The mediwitch had told him that Draco would say things he didn’t mean, after all.

“Here she is,” he whispered instead, passing the bundle over. “I thought we could name her Narcissa.”

Draco’s lip quivered and Harry smiled mistily. “Acceptable,” he finally choked out. “Mother would’ve been pleased.”

~


End file.
